I'm Bored
by Celeste Song
Summary: John and Mary go off to their honeymoon. Mycroft hires an agent to "babysit" Sherlock until John returns. Just an oneshot. OC. No pairing. Nothing interesting, just an agent that might be able to keep up with Sherlock's mind. And entertain him. No, this is not the Sarah that John used to date. She's an agent.


**Hello to my fellow readers. Before you ask, yes I will update Just One Butterfly soon. I haven't had an inspiring idea that has made me just want to write yet. I did get a fairly good idea from my best friend though. I might use that, but for now... I've been obsessed with Sherlock the passed couple days. So... I needed to write a oneshot to let my feelings out. This is only a oneshot there will be no more after this. I will then get back to Loki since he probably feels cheated on right now.**

**Ok well, since you won't be seeing her again. Sarah... she works for Mycroft in some way, but then again... everyone kind of does. She's an agent for the British government, and usually placed in strategic areas of security. Don't ask... I don't really know. Lol.**

*****Sarah is not the same girl that dated John*****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Daylight shone through the windows. It was about 1 o' clock by the look of it. The sun kept the room warm from the frigid temperature outside. You could see dust floating around inside the rays of sunlight. It was relatively quiet in the flat. This is what disturbed Sarah. It was never quiet unless Sherlock was thinking. Even then, he'd tell her to shut up since she "thinks too loudly." She decided to not question it and just enjoy it. There wasn't usually down time when you were with Sherlock.<p>

Sarah walked over and sat at the table where her laptop lay. She opened it and started typing away to pass the time. She had to write regular reports about Sherlock to her supervisor. John and Mary were away on their honeymoon, and Mycroft made sure Sherlock stayed put. But of course, he couldn't leave Sherlock to himself. He would end up doing something stupid out of boredom since John wasn't there. So, guess who got babysitting duty?

"I'm boooooored."

Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.

"Then do something about it." Sarah's reply was simple yet she hoped he didn't do something stupid in reply to her comment.

"Why are you even here?" The tone of his voice gave off that he only now officially noticed Sarah.

Sarah didn't turn her head or even entertain the thought of giving him her full attention. "Your dear brother is paying me a lot of money to watch you until John gets back."

Sherlock took a ball from the table next to him and bounced it against the wall. "You aren't here because of the money." He said plainly.

Here goes Sherlock's clever deduction skills again. "Then tell me why I'm here." Sarah was curious to hear the /real/ reason she was there, watching his butt 24/7. Sherlock got up from the chair he was curled in and draped his upper body on Sarah's shoulders. "Get off of me, you're heavy." She pushed him off making sure that he didn't touch her neck or wrist.

He gave a small laugh. "You aren't stupid. I'll give you that."

A scowl appeared on her face, but she continued to face the computer screen. There was a particular reason that she was chosen for this job. She was a quick learner. Before being dumped in his flat to live with him for a while, she studied up on all of his cases, on his behavior patterns, and how he uses his skills of deduction to tell someone what they already know. "I don't like when guys feel like they are free to put their hands on me." Yes, that was true, but that wasn't why she pushed him off.

"That's not the reason you pushed me off though." He went back and sat down, bouncing the ball against the wall like before. "You didn't want me to gather proof on my deduction, which only told me that I was right." A smirk appeared on his face. The usual smile when he finds out that he was right in one of his guesses.

"Or, I didn't want you to touch me, and you were making it hard to continue typing." Sarah finished her report and sent it. She closed her laptop and gave a short laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Sarah stretched and turned around in her chair. "Why don't you tell me? If you get it right, I'll answer one question about me that you want to know. And don't tell me there isn't at least one question. You are good at deduction, but you can't gather everything from a person just by looking at them. You get the big picture but miss small details. It's only when you go find those small detail that you solve a case."

Sherlock held the ball in his hand. "And if I get it wrong?" He asked.

"Then you have to answer one of my questions. I'll know when your lying to me so don't try it." She muttered to herself. "Though, I know you'll try anyway."

Sherlock stood from his seat and walked over, hands behind his back. "You were laughing because the thought that I reminded you of yourself passed by." He stated.

"In what sense?" She wanted a more thorough answer.

Sherlock paused to think for a moment. "You don't like to be wrong."

Their gaze met and held its place for a few moments. Then Sarah nodded. "You are correct." She looked away then back at him. "What do you want to know?"

Sherlock went back to his chair. "What makes you think that I want to ask you something?"

Sarah had a few deduction skills of her own. She also had a silver tongue to help it out. "You didn't have to answer my earlier question, but you did. And it's not because you wanted to know if you were right, plus you only show off when John is around. Otherwise, it's boring. So, you obviously want me to answer a question."

"You're not as boring as I thought you would be when my brother told me I was getting a babysitter." Sherlock stated with a little happiness showing through. He stood in front of her and stared at her for a bit. Before he asked his question, his phone went off. He glanced at the caller id. Suddenly, he picked Sarah up into his arms and started walking down the stairs. "Finally! Something entertaining."

Sarah fumbled around in his arms. "Sherlock, put me down! We are hardly in suitable clothing for going to solve a crime!" She yelled.

Sherlock stopped and put her down. "Right. Well, go get some clothes on, and I'll do the same." He walked back up the few stairs he descended. Before he turned the corner, he looked at her.

"What?"

"I was right." He smiled widely and went to his room.

Sarah stood there and closed her eyes. "Dang it." She breathed out and went to put more suitable clothing on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Was it terrible? Yes, I thought so. Don't worry cause it's the only one I'm writing so it'll be okay. <strong>

**See ya when I update my other story. *waves***

**Leave me a review if you'd like.**


End file.
